


Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off

by mohawke



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunk inquisitor is drunk, F/M, Fluff, Gen, What a lightweight, and handsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor celebrates her first High Dragon slaying. Cullen joins in. Drunk inquisitor is handsy.</p>
<p>Fits in to the canon of "Got My Mind on Your Body (And Your Body on my Mind)"</p>
<p>T for very mild language -shrugs-</p>
<p>No smut, sorry to disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off

They haven't had a moment's peace in almost two weeks. He's either busy discussing plans or overseeing training and she's being pulled in every direction. It's been passing glances and secret smiles. He misses the sight of her, the sound of her laughter. 

After a week in the Hinterlands she finally returns to Skyhold. With her arrival comes the rapid fire spread of the news that the dragon circling just outside one of the camps has been slain. Cullen is in the courtyard, watching some of the newer recruits train. He turns at the sound of Bull's voice. "Boss, I just want you to know you're the best." The sound of her laughter rings out as she and her companions draw nearer. Cullen meets her gaze, the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile. Maker it's been too long. 

With a nod he excuses himself, walking over to meet the returning party. "Inquisitor" he says "I hear congratulations are in order?" Georgie looks at him, her reverie broken by a nudge from Dorian. "For what?" Bull coughs, masking a laugh. "Oh, the dragon? Dead." she states, as if it were something that happened every day. Cassandra scoffs behind her. 

"Boss, we should celebrate. Drinks all around" he pauses, looking at Dorian for a moment. "Oh and Cullen, you should join us. The boss can tell you all about the dead dragon." Georgie glares at him. "I hate you. All of you." She turns on her heel, walking quickly up the stairs to the main hall. "So, you and the boss?" Cullen looks at Bull in surprise. "Maker's breath, what are they saying now?"He shakes his head "No, forget it. Don't tell me."

The sun is dipping low in the sky as Georgie dries her hair. She looks at the gray outfit Josephine had decided she should wear around the keep with disdain. "Josie will survive if I don't wear this horrid thing for once" she says to herself, throwing it onto her desk.

She pulls on her boots before giving herself a last look in the mirror. Satisifed, she makes her way down the stairs. Her pulse jumps as she thinks about how much she's missed him. Maker I hope he decides to come tonight... 

Cullen almost changes his mind about joining them for drinks at the last minute. He reaches to open the door to his office, pausing for a moment. "Maker's breath, I'm not a child..." he mutters to himself.

Georgie enters the tavern, sidling up to the bar. She scans the room, searching for the one face she really wants to see. He's nowhere to be seen and she sighs softly. Bull turns to look at her "Boss! Glad you made it. I almost sent Dorian to make sure you were still alive." She rolls her eyes. "As if I'd ever pass up an opportunity for free drinks." He slides her a mug "Drink!" The smell hits her hard. "What exactly am I drinking?" she asks, wrinkling her nose. "Maraas-Lok" She arches her eyebrow at him "Which means?" Bull raises his mug "It means drink!" Georgie steels herself, taking a swallow of her drink. "Maker's breath" she wheezes, the alcohol burning her throat. 

Cullen walks in to see her regaling the group with a tale. Varric spots him first "Curly? Is this a dream?" Dorian laughs "He does exist outside the war room and his office?" Georgie looks at him, a smile blooming on her face. He looks at her, perched atop the counter. "Sweet maker, what did you give her?" he asks, sitting down at the bar. She waves her hand dismissively. "It's some...Qunari drink. Maraas...something" she says, cheeks flushed a shade of pink that even Cullen has to admit looks good on her. Bull offers him a mug, repeating the name. Cullen shakes his head. "Someone has to make sure she doesn't fall over the battlements tonight." He realizes the implications as several heads turn to look at him. 

Georgie places her hand on his shoulder, scooting forward on the counter. Without warning Cullen ends up with her in his lap. He grabs her around the waist to keep her from toppling over as he jerks in surprise. "My hero" she says as he shakes his head. "Maker's breath Georgie-I mean Inq..." he sighs "Oh blight take you all." 

Dorian laughs loudly "Ha! It's not as though this was really a secret. Even Cassandra had figured it out quite some time ago." He looks at them "Everyone knew this whole time..." Bull coughs "Well, you and the boss aren't as discrete as you think you are." He feels Georgie's hand playing with the hair at the base of his neck, her fingers warm against his skin. Cullen clears his throat, grabbing the mug of ale that had been set in front of him and taking a long swallow. "I should write this all down for my next novel" Varric says with a smirk. 

"Alright, moving on. I need to hear about the dead dragon now." Georgie pouts at him "Stop making fun of me. You were being distracting." Cullen glances at her, raising an eyebrow. "You were standing there, all...you" she huffs. "It wasn't dead at first. We killed it." Bull groans "Boss, give the man some details!" She absentmindedly trails her fingers along the skin exposed by the shirt he's wearing. "Fine, alright." She begins her story. "So we were in The Hinterlands, because that's all I ever do. Go back to that place over and over again..." Dorian snickers "You've made your disdain for the area well known many times. I don't think that's what Bull meant when he said details." Georgie glares at him. "There was this one camp..." she wracks her brain, trying to remember the name "...the one with the bandits. Whatever, you know which one. Past it was an area we hadn't had the chance to explore. We round the corner and then whoosh!" Cullen nearly drops his mug at her sudden movement. "Sweet maker" he sighs. "Sorry Cullen" she apologizes, patting his shoulder. "Okay, back to the dragon. I looked up and there was-" Georgie hiccups "a dragon. I've never seen one before. Well, I had in books but not an actual dragon. They didn't have those in the Circle...or in Ostwick at all, really." Bull sighs wistfully "Man was she glorious." Cullen looks over at him as Dorian laughs. "Oh for fucks sake, the dragon not the boss." Georgie lets out an offended gasp "You don't think I'm glorious Bull?" She drags the s out, stretching the word. "Cullen, you think I'm glorious, right?" He sets down his empty mug, clearing his throat as she nestles her head against him. "I think you are very, very drunk" She scoffs "No, I'm not drunk. I'm fine...not drunk." Cullen feels her lips on his neck. "I think you've had enough for tonight. I'm taking you to your room now." Georgie laughs against his skin "You're no fun." Cullen helps her off his lap, supporting her as she stands unsteadily. "Bye everyone. Commander Cullen's taking me to bed now." Dorian whistles "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Georgie." She flashes him a smile. "Bye!" Cullen groans "Okay, time to go." He grabs his cloak as he leads her from the tavern. 

Georgie leans against him as they walk, humming to herself. "Cullen?" He glances down at her, holding her steady as they make their way towards the main hall. "Yes?" She smiles up at him. "I've got to tell you a secret" she says, voice lowered slightly. "I like you." Cullen laughs loudly. "Oh? Well this is news." She clutches his arm as they walk up the stairs. "Do you like me?" He chuckles "Yes, I like you quite a bit." She frowns "Do you mean like as in _I want to kiss you_ or as in friends?" He pushes the door to her chambers open "I would love to kiss you, but not right now. You need to sleep. You aren't going to remember any of this tomorrow morning..."

Cullen guides her over to her bed and she flops down. "I like you." He shakes his head. "Maker's breath..." She sighs, trying to push her boots off. "Whatever, I'll just leave them on." He chuckles softly, pulling them off for her. "Go to sleep Georgie." She rolls her eyes "Yes Commander." 

Cullen watches as she drifts off, shaking his head. _She's going to be the death of me._

The next morning Georgie wakes up, head pounding. _What in Andraste's name happened last night?_


End file.
